


Dead Sea

by Deirana



Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Nature, Nightmare, Pollution - Freeform, Sea, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: Lisa actually wants to spend a nice day on the beach. But then the trip turns into a nightmare. In the truest sense of the word.
Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764829





	Dead Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of my "corona stories," or distraction stories. These stories have nothing to do with the virus. It doesn't happen in the stories. But that's why I called this series because, in the time when Life had gone down more or less everywhere because of Corona, I was distracted by writing and some stories came out.  
> I published the stories in FF.de in German under my name "Deira". Here at AO3 I have summarized them as a series.
> 
> These are more or less creepy horror stories. Some are really evil, others rather harmless. I wish you a lot of fun reading. This story deals with a real Horror.
> 
> WARNING: Real Horror Pollution

Lisa moved her deckchair and then spread her towel, which featured a seal mother with her boy, over it.

Then, with a little effort, she folded up her parasol and rammed the top into the sand. It had been tedious to drag all the stuff to the beach, but she was looking forward to a nice afternoon.

Finally, after a strenuous working week, she was able to relax a little. She sat in the chair and tugged around her swimsuit a little. For a bikini, she didn't have the right figure, in her opinion, and she didn't want to run around as a joke figure of any puberty, or, worse, late puberty.

Late-puberty, in their view, were those people who had already passed the thirty and were at an age when other people had already cared for a family or had achieved something professionally. Some also managed both, caring for sick relatives – with the exception of late-puberte. They were still living the life they had lived as sixteen years old and were still laughing at the same things as they did then.

These included, among others, the overweight, the disabled, people with skin diseases or those who were struggling with heavy shopping bags or a stroller. Some simply called these people reckless. She simply called them late-pubescents. 

People who refused to grow up at least a bit, while many who were actually still in puberty were usually much more reasonable.

But she didn't want to let the afternoon spoil with thoughts of this species by humans, even though a few deckchairs away had made up a group of them. They were just amused by a young father who had pulled a small child from the water, roaring from his body, and who was apparently furious to be disturbed at the game.

The man struggled to calm the child down. Apparently he was uncomfortable with the noise the little girl made. The young people, who in their opinion had all passed the thirty, found this very funny.

Lisa all wished them a stable full of children, which put them in exactly such a situation. Best in a crowded bus or at a supermarket checkout.

She took a book out of her beach bag and was annoyed that she had packed the wrong thing.

 _"The destruction of our seas by plastic and what we can do about it,"_ the cover read. 

She didn't really want to deal with this issue at the moment. Instead, she had packed an old Twillight novel and wanted to read it again after years. At that time she liked the books and for a nice day on the beach this was in her opinion just the right read.

The book about the destruction of the seas had been loaned to her by a friend who was committed to environmental protection, and for the sake of courtesy she had promised to read it. 

Apparently, she had accidentally packed it, instead of the Twillight book. 

But since she had the book with her, she hit it up and saw some photos of cute seals that resembled those on her towel. The next side frightened her, because there were dead seals on a beach and the water was covered by an oil film and empty yoghurt cups and a plastic tarpaulin swam around.

The next pictures were similarly horrible and so she packed the book back into her pocket. She didn't want to spoil the day with something like that.

She leaned back a little more comfortably in her deckchair and watched as she got enough shade. 

She was not a sun worshiper. She wasn't prone to sunburn, but on the one hand she didn't want to take any risks and in a few years she would have skin cancer. 

On the other hand, she got headaches from too much sun and heat.

She had no interest in sunstroke and when she was convinced that her head was in the shade, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the calm that this trip to the sea had brought her.

She soaked up and noticed that it was getting quieter and quieter around her. Have other beachgoers already gone home? Well, that was quite possible, after all it had to be already late afternoon...

It was already dawning when Lisa awoke. She sat down on her deckchair and saw that almost all the other guests had already left.

She only saw a few people in white suits covering the entire body. Lisa felt reminded of forensic experts at the sight.

But what did they have to look for here on the beach?

She got up and began to put her towel, the book and her few belongings that she had brought to the beach in her pocket.

By now it had become much cooler and she quickly pulled her shorts and T-shirt over her swimsuit. Then she put on her bath tabs and, like the other bathers, wanted to make her way home.

But then she saw that the men in the suits were excitedly pointing towards the sea. She, too, looked there and froze. The beach bag fell out of her hand into the sand.

A large whale skeleton swam in the water and moved as the whales moved in the TV docs she sometimes saw. But the creature consisted only of bones. She closed her eyes and opened them again when a pack of dolphins swam in.

The animals jumped out of the water and dived back in. 

They were also just skeletons and Lisa was swallowing heavily when a wave washed a swarm of dead fish onto the beach.

What was going on here? It could only be a nightmare. This certainly did not happen in reality...

This is what she said again and again when a dead seagull fell to her feet. She took a step back and saw that a piece of a balloon was protruding from the beak.

The rest was probably in the throat. Was the bird suffocated by it?

The performance made her swallow heavily when a small seal robbed her on the land. At least it didn't look like a skeleton, but it looked clearly malnourished. Pity spread into her as the kitten made a loud call.

To Lisa's relief, the mother also robbed ashore, but the sight was horrific. This being was half-western, only the head was not exclusively made of bones.

The little one robbed his mother's side and seemed to be looking for something.

Did you want to drink it?

Lisa turned away and then she gave herself a jolt and walked towards the white-clad men. Perhaps they could tell her what had happened here.

She accelerated her steps and eventually stopped at some distance of the men. They had turned their backs to her and stared at the sea. 

"Do you see the animals? It's getting worse and worse! But look at the sea. It's just plastic.'

Lisa saw that a large tent tarpaulin was washed up and she was rattled. "Excuse me....but....what is going on here? I don't understand... how can these animals still live like this?"

'But they're not alive anymore. Actually, there is hardly anything left," said one of the men, and they turned around to her.

Lisa stared at her in horror. Instead of faces, her skull looked towards her, and now one of them approached her.

"Soon nothing will live...."

She screamed - and sat up.

She was sitting in a deckchair on the beach and there was the usual hustle and bustle around her. A plastic bag blew past her chair and she held her. 

Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She hadn't had such a nightmare for a long time. She looked at the bag and got up. There was a garbage can nearby and she threw the bag inside.

At least this plastic would hopefully not end up in the sea.

**I think that a solution really needs to be found for plastic in the seas.**


End file.
